


This calls for confetti, cake, and perhaps...a date?

by Just_A_Random_Fandom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Fandom/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Fandom
Summary: Jihoon got a promotion, and he'd like to celebrate it with a nice calm evening, watching a documentary on pianos. Seungcheol thinks otherwise.





	This calls for confetti, cake, and perhaps...a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick random though, idk what I'm thinking.
> 
> Should I make a sequel where they go on a date?

 

 

 

 

Jihoon works at a music producing company. Sure, it isn’t the best one, since it produces a bunch of pop music that they sell off to bigger entertainment companies, but they let Jihoon do his own thing on the side, even finance it a little since they know that whatever Jihoon’s working on, it’ll bring in some royalties.

 

  
Jihoon is happy, he’s got tolerable coworkers who don’t bother him too much, with the exception of _one_ …

 

  
His name is Seungcheol. He’s the assistant supervisor. For some reason, he just _loves_ to check up on the employees. He usually spends his time walking around the office, chit-chatting with people about this and that. He always seems to bring a ray of sunshine wherever he goes, and everyone loves him.

 

  
Jihoon can see why, he’s super positive and gets his job done right, he doesn’t really have any problems with Seungcheol. It’s just that he’s a bit loud sometimes. Of course, working in a music production company, there are places that are always loud, like where they record live instruments for certain songs.

 

It’s harder for Jihoon to take him seriously, seeing as they also went to college together. They were both in the same fraternity but didn’t talk much, as Seungcheol was a year older.

 

As much as Jihoon would love to make a song with as many actual instruments as possible, his company is sort of cheap, and so he has to settle for music bank pre-recorded instruments.

 

Jihoon doesn’t mind though because he knows how expensive things can get. And it’s a capitalist society, so, there’s not much he can do about it.

  


Jihoon is finishing up his latest track, it’s late at the office, close to midnight almost. It’s not unusual for him to stay up at ridiculous hours, but he has a meeting the next day with a couple superiors that’s quite important.

 

  
So Jihoon rushes home to get his minimal sleep requirement to at least be able to resemble something hopefully closer to human than a zombie in the morning.

  
  


Jihoon rushes to his floor. He stops for a moment to catch his breath and to look at his watch. He has a good five minutes left, he should be okay, maybe freshen up a little to make it look less apparent that he ran all the way.

 

He straightens up his tie and opens the door to the meeting room.

 

Around a large rectangular table are his superiors, and _Seungcheol_ …

 

Jihoon immediately feels dread, because honestly, he hasn’t been in his best mood around Seungcheol, he’d often tell the older to leave him alone and to stop bothering him.

 

  
He uses more casual terms with Seungcheol because the older insists on it, and it eventually became more natural, maybe the others were annoyed at his unprofessionalism?

 

“Take a seat, Jihoon.” the main supervisor says.

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here,” the head of Jihoon’s branch says.

 

“Yes, sir,” Jihoon says quietly.

 

“Well, we’ve looked at your progress these past few months and realize that…”

 

_Oh no, he’s going to get fired…._

 

“You’re doing an amazing job, and we’re giving you a promotion!”

 

_What?_

 

“We decided to tell you personally since you’re a valuable asset to our company, and you’ve been working here for a while. You deserve a face to face promotion. If you’d like, you can even take the rest of the day off.”

 

“Wow, I-uh… Thank you so much, sir, I won’t let you down!” Jihoon says gratefully.

 

The meeting is adjourned, and the rest leave the room. Jihoon and Seungcheol are the only ones left. Jihoon makes an effort to rush out of there as quickly as he can, but Seungcheol stops him.

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you’re free tonight.”

 

Jihoon turns to him, “Are you asking as my superior or as an acquaintance?”

 

Seungcheol takes too long to answer, and Jihoon rushes out of the room.

  
  
  


Jihoon heads home earlier that day, to sort of give himself a mini celebration. Which, in his case, means relaxing on his sofa, watching a nice documentary on how pianos are made, eating some nice fried chicken with ice cream. Alone.

 

  
Well, with the exception of Scoop, his golden retriever. Scoop jumps onto the couch next to him and tries to steal a piece, but Jihoon gives him a piece of unseasoned chicken instead, so he doesn’t end up with an upset stomach.

 

His roommate (yes, he still has a roommate even after college), Soonyoung, is out for the night with some friends, so he’s got a peaceful evening ahead of him.

 

Just as he’s about to start the film, his phone dings. It’s Seungcheol.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

You left before I could answer (´；ω；`)

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

You were too slow, sunbaenim.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

I told you to call me Cheol!

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

Just get to the point, Seungcheol-ssi _._

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

You got the promotion!

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

Yes, I know, _hyung_ , I was there.

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

_You_ were there, hyung.

 

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Yeah, ik, buuuut~

 

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

This calls for a celebration!

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

I’m already celebrating by myself, thank you very much.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

All alone? With no friends?

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

 I’m having a very nice time by myself with my dog.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

But we should go out!

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Get some confetti!

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

Hyung, no.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Wdym no? Hyung, YES!

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

Hyung, you are a grown adult, we do not need confetti.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

OF course you do!

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

You also need….

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Cake!

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

Hyung.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

And most importantly…

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

Seungcheol, istg, you better not say stripper.

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Wait what?

 

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Nononono of course not (´；ω；`)

 

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

I was about to say...

 

  
**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Perhaps,

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

… A date? (♡´艸`)

 

Before Jihoon can reply, he hears a low whistle. He turns around to see Soonyoung, looking over his shoulder. He’s so surprised he nearly jumps back ten feet (which would have resulted in him hitting the wall and the back of the couch.

 

“You should accept, man, that was some smooth rhyming there,” Soonyoung says, plopping down on the couch beside Scoop, seemingly ignoring Jihoon’s almost heart attack. He buries his face in Scoop’s fur and hugs him.

 

“Jesus Christ, Soonyoung, I didn’t even hear you come in, how long were you standing there?” Jihoon says, gaining back his composure.

 

  
“Long enough to know that this dude _really_ wants you to go on a date with him,” Soonyoung says, grabbing a piece of chicken out of the bucket.

 

“What do you know, he could just be joking…” Jihoon says.

 

“Hm,” Soonyoung says with his mouth full of chicken, “doubt it.”

 

“Whatever…”

 

Jihoon was about to reply before he remembers, “So, why are _you_ home? Weren’t you going out partying with some friends?”

 

Soonyoung nods before swallowing, “Yeah, but Jeonghan got horny and wanted to fuck so Joshua took him home, and I didn’t feel like trying to pick up someone.”

 

_Fair enough._

 

“So you gonna accept or what?” Soonyoung says, breaking Jihoon out of his mild daze.

 

Jihoon looks down at his phone

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Jihoonie? You don’t have to…

 

**Choi Seungcheol, Assistant-supervisor:**

Just, forget about it, alright? Sorry for making you uncomfortable….へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ

 

Jihoon smiles a little. Sure, Seungcheol was loud and annoying, but he was also kind, caring, annoyingly handsome and a cool guy to be with. He helps Jihoon when he’s tired or fed up with work, he comforts him when he’s upset

 

_It wouldn’t hurt to try..._

 

**Lee Jihoon:**

Sure, I’d love that, Cheol.

 

Jihoon decides to change Seungcheol’s contact name.

 

 

**Cheol-hyung ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

!!!!!

 

 

**Cheol-hyung ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

(You called me Cheol!!!)

 

 

**Cheol-hyung ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

<3 <3 <3

 

**Cheol-hyung ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

You won’t regret this, Jihoonie! ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨

  


Jihoon chuckles.

 

_Yeah, he probably won’t regret this..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess, have a nice day!


End file.
